Sleeping Beauty
by Mallow64
Summary: Yet another Cloud/Aeris romance by me......hope ya enjoy


Sleeping Beauty  
  
This is by no means a parody of that fairy tale, this is ANOTHER alternate Universe Cloud/Aeris romance by me. I dedicate this story to the following people,   
  
Astra & Jennifier: they both gave those good reviews and Jenn also encourage me to keep writing  
  
Nicky: A wonderful writer whom motivated me greatly to actually start writng, I like to thank you also  
  
So Read and review and enjoy, also I do not own Final Fantasy.......I hope you like it, it may get confusing in a few places but I feel this story is very special...   
  
  
  
  
  
It is 6 years after the incident of Meteor. Things have gotten back to normal for lots of people and this is where this story begins. Nibelhaim this is where Cloud Strife, hero of the planet was doing something he was doing for the past 3 years, he was walking home from his part time job that he was doing for at least 3 times a week. He really hated the desk job but he wasn't doing it for himself, he was doing it for a VERY special someone.  
  
SCENE 1  
  
Cloud: I'm home.....  
  
*just than a 6 year old girl runs out of the door of his house, followed by Tifa*  
  
girl: DADDY!!!!!!   
  
*runs and hugs him*  
  
Cloud: hey.....how ya doing kiddo?  
  
girl: I missed you daddy....  
  
Cloud: I missed you too Iris..........so Tifa how was she?  
  
Tifa: a perfect angel.....like always.....  
  
Cloud: that's good.....  
  
You may look on this scene and assume it is a happy family scene between a father, mother and their daughter. However this is only partially true as not all are what they seem at first glance, just look and see:  
  
  
  
SCENE 2  
  
Tifa: well I better get going, I've got things to do........just take care of yourself Cloud, okay?  
  
Cloud: HEY!!! Why so worried? I always do....  
  
Iris: bye, Aunty Tifa......  
  
Cloud: well let's go inside....I'll make dinner....  
  
Iris: OKAY!!!!  
  
As the two walk in, Iris passes by a photograph on the wall Cloud has of someone, at closer inspection we see that they both look so alike in so many ways. There are differences like the girl in the picture is brunette while Iris is blond, but they share the same eye colour, they both have very similar facial featues, in fact you could very well claim that Cloud's daughter is a carbon copy of the girl in the picture. Cloud stopped to look at the picture and couldn't help but let out a sigh, a half happy and half sad one. After the sigh he goes off and makes dinner for the both of them.  
  
  
  
SCENE 3  
  
Cloud: Okay honey....time for bed....  
  
Iris: aaawww....I'm not even tired....  
  
Cloud: your just saying that....now put on your moogle pajamas and brush your teeth.....  
  
Iris: kay.....  
  
*after she does so and Cloud is tucking her into bed*  
  
Iris: daddy.....  
  
Cloud: yes?  
  
Iris: tell me a story.....  
  
Cloud: okay.....how about one where a knight goes off to rescue a princess from the dragon?  
  
Iris: no.....  
  
Cloud: okay.....how about the three moogles and the big bad Behemoth?  
  
Iris: that one's a funny one.....but no....  
  
Cloud: okay....what would you like to hear?  
  
Iris: something I never heard before....something really special....like between two lovers....  
  
Cloud: are you really six, Iris? Just kidding....okay.....I have a story....this one's called Sleeping Beauty  
  
Iris: I already heard that one....it's the one where the prince kisses the sleeping princess and wakes her up.....  
  
Cloud: This is a slightly different version of the tale.....but I must warn you....it doesn't exactly have a happy ending.....  
  
Iris: oooohh Please tell me daddy, please?  
  
Cloud: well........  
  
Iris: *makes puppy eyes* PLEASE?  
  
Cloud: how can I resist those eyes? All right I'll tell you......it all starts quite some time ago.......  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: When you see between Cloud's or anyone else's words it is part of Cloud telling the story to Iris, when you don't see it it's part of the flash back that is happening....understand? Good.......  
  
  
*Begin Flash-Back/Story*  
  
SCENE 4  
  
Cloud: there once lived a beautiful Queen, her great beauty was only surpassed by the love and compassion in her heart for other living things, she would even walk through the town giving flowers to those who needed cheering up......  
  
Iris: Was she REALLY pretty?  
  
Cloud: very beautiful.....now let me contine the story......one day she was out of her home and giving flowers when she met a rather reckless knight.....  
  
Cloud: There I've finished the bombing mission on that Mako Reacter.....I hope I get paid enough for this.......*runs by Aeris who is being bothered by some punks* HEY WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!!!!  
  
Punk: mind you own business......  
  
Cloud: Now the knight was only passing by, he had just finished a job and wanted to get paid, but wheen he saw the pretty queen in trouble he felt that he had to help her  
  
Cloud: I'm only going to say this once more....let the girl go.....  
  
punk 2: or you'll do what......  
  
*Cloud attacks them and chases them away*  
  
Cloud: are you okay miss?  
  
Aeris: I'll be fine.....thank you.....  
  
Iris: What did the Queen do when he saw the knight?  
  
Cloud: well she wasn't afraid......she could have thought he was another attacker and ran off, but instead she did not.....she even gave him a flower  
  
Aeris: Would you like to buy a flower? It's only one gil......  
  
Cloud: sure okay.....*pays and gets one*  
  
Aeris: I hope we meet again......  
  
Cloud: The knight didn't really have a love at first sight opinion of her.....but he never saw anyone quite as beautiful...  
  
Iris: Did the knight want to marry her?  
  
Cloud: patience....and let me continue.....  
  
  
  
SCENE 5  
  
Cloud: But by the chance of fate, the knight met the Queen again.....he fell through the roof of a church she liked to go to....and there she was, standing over him  
  
Iris: Was he hurt?  
  
Cloud: very......but he got up......and well.....didn't know what the heck to say to her....you might say he was speechless  
  
Aeris: are you alright?  
  
Cloud: yeah I will be.....this flower patch broke my fall.....wait a minute...FLOWER PATCH??!!  
  
Aeris: yes....this is the only place they grow in Midgar, I feel that this is a very special place....  
  
Cloud: maybe they grow because a special person takes care of them....  
  
Aeris: *blushes* well......uummm so do you remember who I am? I remember who you are...  
  
Cloud: how can I forget? You're that flower girl I met in that slum.....  
  
Aeris: YOU DO REMEMBER!!!! Oh how rude of me....I'm asking if you remember when you don't even know my name....I'm Aeris...  
  
Cloud: nice to meet you, my name is Cloud, I'm a SOLDIER...First class  
  
Aeris: really? Do you have any materia?  
  
Cloud: yeah....  
  
Aeris: so do I, but mines special.....it's good for absolutely nothing....  
  
Cloud: maybe you don't know how to use it?  
  
Aeris: no, no it's nothing like that.....it was my mothers.....it always brought me luck....anyway you said you were a SOLDIER?  
  
Cloud: yes....  
  
Cloud: The two talked for awhile, the knight learned that she like flowers and grew them there in that very church, she also had a materia that her mother gave her which did absolutely nothing....  
  
Iris: If it did nothing, than why'd she keep it?  
  
Cloud: it was very special to her......but anyway, the knight also learned that she was being chased by a jealous king of another land, he wanted the queen to tell him all her secrets of her people....so he sent his men after her.....  
  
Iris: what did she do?  
  
Cloud: she often had to live in fear and hiding.....but she felt she could trust this knight....  
  
Aeris: than could you be my Bodyguard?  
  
Cloud: well it will cost you.....  
  
Aeris: okay.....how about one date?  
  
Cloud: all right....  
  
Cloud: so she asked him to be her protector in exchange for one date with her.....he agreed  
  
Iris: did the knight really like her a lot to accept?  
  
Cloud: He was learning to love her......but a fact I think he did.....even then, but didn't quite know it yet  
  
Iris: ooooooooo this sounds exciting....please go on daddy  
  
  
  
SCENE 6  
  
Cloud: the knight and the queen went on many adventures together with their friends, which if I told you would take many nights to finish....  
  
Iris: aaaawww come on please, tell me?   
  
Cloud: maybe another night.....but I want you to tell you of their special date....  
  
Iris: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! TELL ME!!!!!  
  
Cloud: calm down, Iris.......the two spent a night at a carnival, called the Gold Saucer....  
  
Iris: Like the one we have here?  
  
Cloud: yes.....anyway, it was quite unexpected for the knight......he was sitting in his room when, she came.....  
  
Cloud: How to tell her.....how much I love her....  
  
*a knock on the door*  
  
Cloud: who is it?  
  
Aeris: it's me....Aeris....can I come in?  
  
Cloud: sure....  
  
Aeris: I came to ask you....if you would like to go on a date?....  
  
Cloud: I love to....  
  
Aeris: great let's go....  
  
Cloud: the two had a fantastic evening that ended in a ride in a Gondola  
  
Aeris: Cloud, I'm having a lovely evening....  
  
Cloud: I'm glad your enjoying yourself.....I'm having a great time myself....  
  
Aeris: Cloud.....I want to meet you....  
  
Cloud: But I'm right here....  
  
Aeris: No Cloud....I want to meet the real you....  
  
Cloud: The real me? Anyway Aeris I have a question to ask you....were you and Zack....you know Serious?  
  
Aeris: no we were not....we were kids back then, and I guess to me it was puppy love....when I said the whole Zack was my true love, I didn't really mean it....any feelings I had with him.....I guess aren't there anymore....  
  
Cloud: really......Aeris...I have to tell you right now.....if I don't I think i'm going to explode....Aeris, I love you......I have ever since we met and I still do....  
  
Aeris: Cloud.......but what about Tifa?  
  
Cloud: I can only love her as a friend....Aeris please you must tell me....what do you think of me?  
  
Aeris: Cloud....*gets all teary eyed*   
  
Cloud: What's wrong....  
  
Aeris: I'm just so happy.....I can tell you too....Cloud I love you too....and I.....*Cloud moves in and they share a passonate kiss*  
  
Cloud: It was there the two confessed their true feelings they had for one another.....  
  
Iris: aaaaawwww...how romantic....  
  
Cloud: it was......very romantic.....as well as very passionate....  
  
*at Cloud's room*  
  
Aeris: Cloud.....are you sure we should do this?  
  
Cloud: well.....we don't have to, if you don't want to......  
  
Aeris: I guess....I want to......Cloud I dreamed of having this moment with you for some time.....  
  
Cloud: really.....what was it like?  
  
Aeris: *in a sexy voice* why don't you come near me and find out......   
  
*and so the two spend a very blissful evening together (something I won't get into too much detail)*  
  
Iris: did they have kids?.....Cause I hear lot's of lovers get kids.....  
  
Cloud: I'm getting there......well it was a shock a few weeks later for the both of them...to learn that the Queen was going to have a baby  
  
  
  
  
SCENE 7  
  
*a few weeks after the date*  
  
Aeris: Cloud......I want to tell you something.....  
  
Cloud: yes what is it? Something wrong.....  
  
Aeris: well.....not exactly.....but at the same time yes.....  
  
Cloud: what please tell me.....  
  
Aeris: Cloud....remember...the night we shared.....a few weeks ago....  
  
Cloud: yeah we......oh MY GOD!!!!!! Are you saying?  
  
Aeris: *nods* yes.....I'm pregnant....  
  
Cloud: oh Aeris I'm sorry this is all my fault....I shouldn't have forced you.....  
  
Aeris: it's not your fault Cloud, I also let myself go through with it.....  
  
Cloud: well...I'll temporary stop trying to find Sephroith......your well being come first...  
  
Aeris: but Cloud you can't.....nine months is a long time....and who knows what damage he can do till then....  
  
Cloud: but you can't travel in your condition....and I don't want to leave you alone.....this is my responsibilty....  
  
*just than there is a white light and someone stands before them*   
  
Ifalna: hello again Aeris.....  
  
Cloud: who are you?  
  
Aeris: I think I know.....Cloud this is my real mother....  
  
Cloud: WHAT?!!!  
  
Ifalna: I have seen the situation you are in......and I want to help you....  
  
Cloud: you mean your not mad....for you know....with your daughter?  
  
Ifalna: If I was a normal mother...I would be EXTREMELY mad, but Cloud what you did was give the Cetra race a chance to continue living......  
  
Cloud: I understand....Ifalna I PROMISE that I will do anything for Aeris.....  
  
Ifalna: your a good man, so I know you'll do well....anyway follow me....*opens up a portal and steps inside, Cloud and Aeris follows*  
  
*inside the portal there is a very beautiful land, which has a town surrounded by lots of different flowers and plant life*  
  
Aeris: wow....this place is so beautiful.......  
  
Cloud: is this the Promise Land?  
  
Ifalna: you might say that.....anyway, here in this special place, time moves faster than in your world so after the child is born you can return to your world and it will be like almost no time has passed at all....  
  
Aeris: that's great....  
  
Cloud: well we better get comfortable, we might be here for quite awhile.....  
  
*nine months later*   
  
Cloud: geez, what the heck is taking so long?  
  
nurse: she'll be fine.....don't get so worked up....  
  
Cloud: I'M NOT GETTING WORKED UP!!!!!  
  
*later*  
  
doctor: congradulations Mr. Strife.....it's a girl....  
  
Cloud: we have a daughter, Aeris?   
  
Aeris: yep.....  
  
Cloud: and WHAT a beautiful daughter.....she almost looks like you....the most prettiest girl alive...  
  
Aeris: well she does have your hair color....  
  
Cloud: but she has your eyes.....so what should we name her?  
  
Aeris: I already thought of one.....how about Iris?  
  
Cloud: Iris? That is a very pretty name.....yes Iris will do....*moves in and kisses Aeris*  
  
Iris: So if the knight and the Queen had a daughter....wouldn't that make her a princess?  
  
Cloud: it most certainly would.....  
  
Iris: what did they name her?  
  
Cloud: we named you Iris.....  
  
Iris: what?  
  
Cloud: I mean...they named her Iris...  
  
Iris: wow, they named her the same name as me...  
  
Cloud: yeah.....but unfortunatley.....the Queen felt that she had to take care of the planet more.....and left the Princess in the care of her own mother  
  
*one month later*  
  
Aeris: *holding Iris* Come on Cloud, we have to continue to fight Sephroith....  
  
Cloud: Aeris....are you sure? But what about Iris? Maybe you should stay here.....  
  
Aeris: don't worry we can leave Iris with mom (Elmyra not Ifalna) to take care of her, and besides.....the planet will be no place for her if Sephroith has his way.....we need to defeat him in order to make sure she lives a peaceful childhood.....  
  
Cloud: all right.....you convinced me......let's go back....  
  
Ifalna: farewell you two......come back anytime   
  
*the two leave the Promise Land and both find out that only ten minutes has passed since they were away in their world's time and they are standing outside Elmyra's house*  
  
Cloud: well let's go.....  
  
Aeris: we can't tell ANYONE this....at least not yet....  
  
Cloud: I know.....*knocks on the door*  
  
Elmyra: *answers* oh hello Aeris, Cloud.....who's that baby? I didn't know you started babysitting Aeris....  
  
Cloud: this is going to be a very long story......  
  
Authors note: which I'm not going to get into....  
  
  
  
  
SCENE 8  
  
Iris: so what happened to the knight and the Queen?  
  
Cloud: they gave their baby in the hands of someone they really trusted.....and they went off....but sadly one day a evil wizard came and casted an eternal sleep spell on the Queen  
  
*at the Forgotten Capital on that unfaithful hour*  
  
Cloud: AERIS!!!! AERIS!!! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME....you can't die....*starts to sob a bit*  
  
Sephroith: The girl is now one with the Planet..  
  
Cloud: SHUT THE $%%@$#%!#^%#*&(*^$**^ UP!!!!!! None of this whole Planet means $%@#%^$!#^! TO ME!!!! Now Aeris can never be happy, sad or angry......my eyes are burning and watery, I can barely breath what about our pain? What will happen to us now?  
  
Sephroith: Why do you care whether the girl lives or dies?   
  
Cloud: Because I love her.....and you ^%@^@$&^#*&*&**#& HAD TO TAKE HER LIFE AWAY!!!! She had so much time to live for......and you took that away.....  
  
Sephroith: no....you can't feel because.....*flies away*  
  
*Jenova Life attacks Cloud which he is able to beat*  
  
Sephroith: you are a puppet......  
  
Cloud: a puppet?  
  
Aeris: Cloud......  
  
Cloud: AERIS!!!! YOUR STILL ALIVE!!!! Just hang on....we'll get help, your going to be okay...  
  
Aeris: no...it's too late for me.....I am dying.....  
  
Cloud: NO!!! DON'T SAY THAT!!!!  
  
Aeris: Cloud......defeat Sephroith.....and our daughter....take care of her.....after you beat him....  
  
Cloud: But...I couldn't protect you......what makes you think I can take care of Iris?  
  
Aeris: Cloud...you couldn't prevent what happened....even if you were there.....and besides I know you can take care of Iris......please Cloud...give her the normal and peaceful childhood I always wished I could have but couldn't......and Cloud....I will always watch the both of you.....I will live on in your hearts....*dies*  
  
Cloud: Aeris? AERIS!!!!!  
  
  
  
SCENE 9  
  
Iris: that's really sad.....how did the knight take it?  
  
Cloud: he took it very bad......he didn't even feel like living.....but he felt that he had to avenge his love.....so he went off to battle the heartless wizard that did that....and he got his chance...and it was a one on one battle between him and the evil wizard  
  
Cloud: I'm going to defeat you once and for all Sephroith....  
  
Sephroith: you don't stand a chance against me.....*attacks Cloud and basically has him badly beatened* so weak.....like the girl I also killed....ha ha....I heard you both had a kid....maybe I can run her through too....after all like mother, like daughter....  
  
Cloud: *loses it* AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *GETS UP*  
  
Sephroith: huh? Where'd did you get this strange power?  
  
Cloud: YOU LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS!!!!!! YOU RUINED PART OF MY LIFE WHEN YOU KILLED AERIS, BUT SINCE WE HAVE A CHILD.....I HAVE HOPE.....AND WITH THIS HOPE, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!!!!! *gathers energy* OMNI-SLASH!!!!!!  
  
Sephroith: *takes the attack head on* aaarrrggghhh.....  
  
Cloud: that was for you.....Aeris.....my love  
  
Cloud: the knight was able to kill the evil wizard....but the victory was empty.....his love the Queen didn't seem to wake up from her sleep....and so the knight mournfully built a room in his home dedicated to her, and in that same home he has raised the little princess into a fine little girl....  
  
Iris: what else happened?  
  
Cloud: well not even I know what happened afterwards.....but all I can tell you is that he is somewhat happy......even though the Queen wasn't physcally with him, she was with him in his heart always....in fact the knight vowed to remain unmarried....and so he and his daughter lived happily ever after  
  
*End flash back/Story*  
  
  
  
Scene 10  
  
Iris: WOW!!!!! That story was great.....except for the ending...I wish the Queen could have woken up.....  
  
Cloud: you and me both kid.......I wish there always can be a happy ending....but that's not the case sometimes....  
  
Iris: good night daddy....I love you...  
  
Cloud: I love you too....*kisses her on the forehead* now go to sleep......*turns to leave*  
  
Iris: Daddy?  
  
Cloud: yes?  
  
Iris: I think the knight should go to the sleeping Queen and keep hoping that she wakes up and give her a kiss cause he loves her, she might wake up...  
  
Cloud: you really think so? Good night.....  
  
  
  
Epilouge  
  
Cloud: well time to visit her.....*goes to a bookshelf and presses a secret button which opens up a door*  
  
Only after his daughter was really asleep and he was alone did Cloud Strife do this, but he made sure he did this every night....inside the door was a secret room, and the room looked like it belonged to Aeris.....as a matter of fact it was Aeris' in a way....  
  
Cloud: hello again my love......*sits down next to Aeris, who is "sleeping" peacefully on a bed* Wait till you hear what Iris did today.......sigh you look beautiful as you do everyday....time does not effect you what so ever  
  
And so Cloud told Aeris the tales of what he and Iris did that day......  
  
Cloud: she is a perfect angel....I wish you could see her.....  
  
Now Cloud built this room for Aeris just shortly after the defeat of Sephroith, when he visited her at the Forgotten Capital and took her body out of the water.....he noticed two things, one Aeris' body looked just as fresh as it was alive and according to Cloud she only got more beautiful as the days went by.....and two:  
  
Cloud: *lifts her shirt up (okay that DID sound perverted)* the wound, there is no sword wound......your body is completely healed.....the dead doesn't heal...... and you Aeris....seem more alive than dead......is this a sign Aeris? A sign you might come back? I'll wait faithfully till that day, and together...we can take care of our daughter.....but for now I think I'll do something Iris suggested...  
  
*Cloud than places a soft passionate kiss on her lips and turns to leave*  
  
Cloud: farewell for now my love.....we'll talk again....same time, same place....  
  
And without looking back, Cloud turns and leaves.....but if he HAD looked back, he may had noticed Aeris' body begin to move a bit........  
  
THE END?  
  
Well that was the story....sorry if it got confusing in some places.....and I'll admit this that whole going to a land where time moves faster was werid even to me, but I needed to some how introduce Cloud and Aeris' daughter and YET keep it within the Final Fantasy timeline.........well I hope you enjoy this story.....also I really could use some ideas......should I write a sequel?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
